1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance strain gauge in which a resistance layer is applied to a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a resistance strain gauge is known in the art from the German Pat. No. 2,534,433. Therein, a resistance strain gauge, electrically insulated from a spring material, is applied to the spring material, whereby the resistance spring gauge is formed out of a metal foil. Such a structure requires a significant expense when balancing the resistance strain gauge, because the adhesive layer required for bonding the metal foil must be relatively thick, due to the unevenness of the metal foil, among other things, and, therefore, leads to unpredictable influences of the adhesive on the transfer of the expansion from the spring to the resistance strain gauge. The balancing of such a resistance strain gauge must occur on the spring. Thereby, the specific data of the resistance strain gauge can no longer be faultlessly determined, because the very low changes of resistance which are to be evaluated for measuring the expansion or too greatly falsified due to influences of the spring, the ambient atmosphere and the synthetic layer. Accordingly, a function balancing of the individual unit can only occur according to the prior art in conjunction with the evaluation circuit.